


Not So Happy Returns 22/25 - The Dispossessed

by Soledad



Series: Not So Happy Returns [22]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, LACE what LACE, Lots of HoMe references, Maiar in spades, Moriquendi, Quenya names all around, Some headcanon included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soledad/pseuds/Soledad





	Not So Happy Returns 22/25 - The Dispossessed

**Not So Happy Returns**

**by Soledad**

**Author's Notes:** For disclaimer, rating, etc. see the Foreword.

More background fact to this story can be found in "Elvenhome". Celebrimbor's mother and (hypothetical) sister were named by Naltariel. Mahtan's son Tulkastor is not canon. The name of his wife Amaurëa means "dawn" or "early day" in Quenya.

* * *

**December 22 – The Dispossessed**

When word about the horrible deeds of the Fëanorians at Alqualondë reached Tirion, tempers ran understandably high among the remaining Noldor. And since people – Elves and Mortals alike – had always been good at looking for scapegoats (and finding them), the wives left behind by Fëanáro and his sons suddenly found themselves in the very centre of hostility.

It had not gone beyond verbal attacks so far, but especially Helyanwë, bearing Macalaurë's unborn son, was understandably upset when people said hurtful things about her "evil spawn" and how she should get rid of it.

Vanyanis, Curufinwë's wife, was promptly shunned by her Vanyarin kinfolk and saw no other way than to flee to her mother-in-law with her little daughter, Lauriel. Nerdanel had been living in her father Mahtan's house in recent years, yet the great smith, one of the last Aulendili left, was worried that she may no longer be safe there.

"People are confused and desperate," he said, "That is not a good combination. They are looking for someone to went their fear and anger on; I do not wish _you_ to become that person, my dearest daughter."

"I know," said Nerdanel tiredly. "But I have got a responsibility, Atto. My sons, in their madness, did not only abandon _me_ _;_ they left behind their wives and children, too. I must keep Helyanwë, Vanyanis and their children safe. They are all that is left of my family."

"I would be more than willing to take them in," replied Mahtan. "The house is big enough. I am concerned about their safety, though."

"They can come and live with me," said Tulkastor, his son. "My house is big enough, too."

"But they shan't be any safer in your house than in mine," pointed out Mahtan. "The way tempers are running high at the moment, they would need a fortress to be safe."

"Then I have the perfect solution," said Nerdanel grimly. "I happen to have the keys to the best stronghold in Aman; even if the neighbourhood is a bit empty."

Mahtan stared at her in shock. "You cannot be planning what I _think_ you are planning!" he exclaimed.

Then he turned to Helyanwë pleadingly. "You cannot wish to give birth to your child in the very place where the first blood was spilled in Aman!"

Helyanwë sighed. "You are right, anatar: I do not _wish_ to do so – but I hardly seem to have any other choice right now. The bad name of Formenos will ensure that people think thrice ere they would come to harass us."

Mahtan shook his head in despair. "Formenos is a bleak place, isolated from all other settlements; not the least suited for three lonely ellith with small elflings. You cannot live there on your own, all alone in the wilderness."

"They shan't be alone, Atto," said Tulkastor. "I shall go with them and take with me those of my household who are willing to come."

"But you have a family of your own," Nerdanel reminded him, touched by his brotherly love. "You cannot take them with you into exile, however voluntary it is."

"I shall not," he replied. "We have discussed this and agreed that Amaurëa will run things for me for the next _yén_ or so; until the three of you can establish a working household. Do not fight me in this, sister. My mind is made up, and you cannot change it."

There was no other choice for Nerdanel than to give in gracefully. Which she did, glad that they would not have to dwell in Formenos on their own, unprotected. And thus in a few days' time once again a group of voluntary exiles from the House of Fëanáro left Tirion for Formenos, never to be seen again – until the Host of Valinor would set off for Middle-earth to fight the War of Wrath.

~Fin~


End file.
